Naru Ayase (Saints)
|imgsize = 300px| romaji = Ayase Naru| age = 14(?)| Species = Human| gender = Female| hair color = Light Pink| eye color = Hazel| home = Harajuku/Parajuku| occupation = Idol| appearance = Episode 1 of PriPara| song sang = Haato♥Iro♥Toridori mu| brand = Pretty Rhythm| type = Lovely| katakana = 彩瀬 なる| family = Poemu Ayase (Mother) Ryuunosuke Ayase (Father) }} Naru Ayase (彩瀬 なる Ayase Naru) is an original character from the series, Pretty Rhythm. She is a Lovely-type Kami idol who uses the brand Pretty Rhythm. Naru came to PriPara and started the unit Saints, even though they're now disbanded, a member of Happy Rain, and a member of an upcoming lovely unit.. She is currently used by masterhands. Appearance Naru has got short pastel pink colored hair, and chocolate-honey colored eyes. In the Movie King of Prism her hair grew a lot but apart from that she doesn't change at all. Maybe her face is more mature. Personality Naru is clumsy, air-headed and funny. She is a very positive outlook on life, which goes along with her happy-go-lucky personality. She started out as having very little self confidence on herself, especially regarding her shows but has learn to strive to better herself through watching and learning from the people around her. She can also get slightly emotional whenever things don't go her way. She, as many would describe it, has a "Happy-Naru" personality. Significant Coords Regular Clothes * Happy Rain ♪ Cute Sailor Coord - Team Coord with Happy Rain * Seventh Coord Lovely Dress - Casual in PriPara * Seventh Coord Lovely Dress Platinum Style - Cyalume Coord * Sweet Donut Coord - Team Coord with Saints Others * Bright Green Bunny Magician Coord - Team Coord with Saints * Photokatsu 8 Royal Dream Akari Ozora Coord - Random Coord Visual Relationships Main * [[Rinne (Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live)|'Rinne']] - In PRRL, they were best friends but Rinne had to return to the Prism World and she forgot about Naru and her friends. Rinne and Naru always enjoyed each other's presence and company, as she is seen hanging out with Rinne most of the time, teaching Rinne things she looked like she didn't know. Naru wants to meet Rinne again. * [[Ann Fukuhara|'Ann Fukuhara']] - She was in the unit Happy Rain with her and Ito, before Saints. Ann and Naru are pretty close friends, especially because of both of their enthusiasm in Prism Shows. * Ito Suzuno - She was another member of her unit "Happy Rain" with Ann. While Ito originally started as someone who disliked the company of someone like Naru, Ito opened up to her and their other friends and became more cooperative to their team. * [[Bell Renjouji|'Bell Renjouji']] - She made a duo-unit with her for the Winter White Session, they won the 2nd place. Bell and Naru use to view Prism Shows very differently, which originally prevented them from seeing eye to eye, but Naru always admired Bell's beauty, elegance and talent. The two got to know each other better through the Winter White Session, and it was through Naru that Bell learned that Prism Shows should be enjoyed. * [[Aira Harune (Saints)|'Aira Harune']] - They are part of the unit Saints together. * [[Mia Ageha (Saints)|'Mia Ageha']] - They are part of the unit Saints together. Others * [[Minami Aizawa|'Minami Aizawa']] - She, along with Kanon, sits on Minami's table in a cafe. Naru met Minami and her friends while she and her friends were looking for clothes to get. Naru's sense of style took the interest of Minami, so she immediately announced herself as Naru's friend. * [[Kanon|'Kanon']] - She sits with her in NEOPOLITAN's table. While they aren't exactly the best of friends, their similarities in interests and personality makes them act comfortable with each other. Trivia * Naru is a Pisces, as she was born on March * Her catchphrase is "Happy-Naru!" * Naru is the manager of the famous fashion store, Dear Crown. * Naru was born on under the Skater Goddess Constellation. ** Naru shares her birthday with Mion Takamine from Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. * Gallery NaruMovie.png|PriPara Movie Visual Ummmprad5-5129.png|Naru and Kanon (+Minami) Naru and Kanon.png|Naru and Kanon Category:Pretty Rhythm User Category:Pretty Rhythm characters Category:Lovely Idol Category:Saints Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPri Category:ParaPrincess Category:Saints Members Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Second Academy Festival Category:Academy Festival Category:Idol Category:Divine Idol Category:Masterhands-paper